ZUTARA WEEK
by Platypuses-love-rock
Summary: here is my entry for the best week of the Avatar fan year mythology throughout the ages.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I saw everybody doing this and decided to join in

**Ok I saw everybody doing this and decided to join in. Soooooooooooooooooo here's the first day.**

I walked without a single clue as to where I was going. Then again I didn't care. You see my brother had concocted this drink he called cactus juice. It was a combination of many natural juices, most of which you would never think to put in anything but beauty products. Which might explain it's…questionable comes to mind… side affects.

Sokka had been hallucinating all day, for the tenth time that week. I have no idea how you can be high all day ten days a week but Sokka was always good at the impossible. Anyways it was pretty upsetting for me and since it's hard to argue with someone who thinks you're a potatoe I went for a walk. You know to clear my head. This walk turned into some speed walking, which turned into a jog, which turned into an all out sprint.

I ran past the church, the old peoples home, the hospital I was going to head straight to my best friend's house. Toph would know exactly how to cheer me up. Then with her next to me I would head straight back to my place confiscate Sokka's cactus juice and destroy the formula. Of course when he woke up I would give all ass kicking rights to Toph. There was just one hitch in my plan.

The Agni's house was in between me and my goal.

Azula and Zuko lived there. Why would this upset me? Well, Azula was a total bitch and Zuko had bullied my friend/brother in elementary school. He had pretty much disappeared in middle school only showing up at the odd time to glare at us. That is until the end of his last year and my second year at that hellhole more commonly known as Ba Sing Se Junior High. His demented little sister locked us in the science lab together. It wasn't that bad we talked a bit thought we could become friends. Then Aang, the friend/brother, came in and got me out while Zuko stayed behind to talk to his uncle. Next thing I know the phone number I had given to Zuko when I left was spread to every sleeze-bag in all the schools.

It is for this reason I decided the spirits hate me when wouldn't you know it, Zuko was sitting on the front lawn of his giant house doing who knows or cares what. This decision was cemented further when I noticed a huge crack in the pavement. By noticed I mean tripping over it getting a brief flying lesson then promptly lying on my hands and now exposed knees. Those had been my favorite pair of jeans too.

I didn't have the energy to get back up and keep on running. By the way never sob and sprint at the same time it makes it extremely hard to get up when you fall. I expected to hear laughter but instead I felt a soft hand rub my back.

"Hey, hey don't cry. Here I'm the only one home you can come in get cleaned up and borrow some of Azula's old jeans. She won't fit into them anymore, to many sweet-tarts." For some reason this statement spoken by a backstabbing prick was enough to make me chuckle as I followed my enemy into his layer. I love these jeans.

**Ok so it might not have been centered around jeans or Zutara but I still like the way it turned out.**


	2. Lighting

Ok day number two Electrifying

**Ok day number two Electrifying. I hope you liked my last one and I will continue with my story This Mean War after I'm done with this. HAPPY ZUTARA WEEK woo!**

Mai frowned as the "Guru" told her the latest rumor. The Guru was the news castor of the school; he somehow knew everything that happened no matter where or when it happened. He made a general announcement for the entire student body in the morning reserving the juicy stuff for the Leaders of the Clicks. For a bit of money he shared the watered down version of what the Leaders got. He was above the Clicks, untouchable no matter what he did, only cowered when faced with Ozai's Angels.

She didn't pay him any mind and instead walked back to the Table of Leaders. This was where the Leaders came to discuss anything. It was rented out whenever the most powerful kids in the school weren't using it as to keep the student hierarchy a secret from the school staff, the only staff that knew was the school lunch lady who gave better meals to the Leaders. At the sight of her heading towards the table several things happened.

The first being the Table's current occupants subtly got up pretending to be disgusted with something on the Table. The second was the lunch lady preparing a meal for the meeting, and the third was the Leaders all getting up to come to the Table. Mai also noticed that the shout and yells of the other students lowered down to mere mutters of a crowd.

Azula the Leader of the Populars and Aang the Leader of the Indies stood at the opposite edges of the Table. Mai took her spot at Azula's left across from Ty Lee the Leader of the Preps. To Ty Lee's right sat Katara the Leader of the Scenes who sat next to her brother Sokka the Leader of the Class-clowns. Aang the Leader of the Indies came next with Toph the Leader of the Punks on his other side. Next to her was Zuko the Leader of the Emos which brought the circle back to Mai. The assembled Leaders took their seats except for Mai.

"Azula Leader of the Populars, Ty Lee Leader of the Preps, Aang Leader…"

"Yeah, yeah we know who we are could we please just get on with it," Toph ordered bluntly.

So Mai Leader of the Goths told the Leaders of the Cliques told them what she heard from the Guru. What happened that weekend between The Leader of the Scenes and The Leader of the Emos. It hurt just to report this violation of the rules. Two Leaders couldn't date it confused the cliques they led. It was the reason Zuko had used when he had turned her down. She glanced at Azula, knowing that she would be the first to present the new couple's choices.

To Mai's surprise Azula was staring at her evilly. Having finished the news Mai sat down while Azula took her spot. She never stopped sending Mai a glare that would've made any lesser person break out sobbing. Then it hit her like a bolt of lighting. Mai had began to side with Aang at their meetings, it wasn't a conscious decision but that didn't matter to Azula.

"Actually Mai I've been meaning to bring this issue up." Several gasps and 'you have's were heard Azula just nodded "Why don't we just make a official rule saying that the leader of any clique leads _only that clique_? It's the obvious decision."

Like a bolt of lighting had hit her heart she felt nothing but a sharp pain. When the meeting was adjourned Mai went back to the Goth table to spread the news before speeding to the bathroom.

Ty Lee stood waiting a smile on her face as usual. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Ok just please, no electricity."

**Poor Mai this began with her being the overly jealous girlfriend to her being the victim of a bitchy Azula. I don't know where Ty Lee came from I just decided someone needed to be there for miss blades.**


	3. The Smug Goddess

IMPORTANT if you don't read this the story won't make any sense

**IMPORTANT if you don't read this the story won't make any sense. In this story Zuko is talking to Toph on their last day of concealing at summer camp about the first time he saw Katara the lifeguard. Not that it matters to the story but Toph is a self-defense teacher.**

Stupid Uncle he was the one that got me into this mess. _This is a golden opportunity nephew; children bring out the best in us. _That's right go ahead and laugh Agni knows this isn't the first time Uncles roped me into something and it won't be the last.

"Councilor Zuko I have to go pee."

Oh shut up it's not like your parents haven't ever made you do something you didn't want to do. Anyways after I took the little boy to the bathroom I took him back to his swim instructor. It wasn't a requirement that we followed the campers everywhere but I wanted to see how my friend was doing. Yes that little Lee kid. Oh shut up.

So I took the whiney little kid from my cabin back to the lake. What I saw there would have made you bust up laughing. There was my sister in the lake scowling at a rather beautiful lifeguard. From the looks of it the beauty had somehow tricked my sister into the lake.

I wish you weren't blind so you knew what I was talking about. Sparkling blue eyes, chocolate brown skin, dramatically waved hair ad of course the body of a swimmer.

But I have to say the thing that attracted me the most to her was that under my sister's glare, the glare that had made football jocks turn and run, the glare that kept her an A+ in every class this goddess of camp councilors was so brave, strong and down right smug.

Yes that's right she smirked in the face of my sister. I KNOW! Told you she was cool.

**I just thought that Zuko would be impressed with anyone that stood up to his sister so this is what happened. Yeah it kinda sucks but I like it anyways. So happy Zutara week!! : D**


	4. Maniplutive

Ok so I decided to continue my last one except now it's Katara trying to convince Sokka not to kill Zuko

**Ok so I decided to continue my last one except now it's Katara trying to convince Sokka not to kill Zuko. So yeah, here it goes.**

How could I not be a bit smug here was that bi… uh mean lady acting like a total witch. I mean come on what type of councilor picks on the campers? It's not right! So I told her that if she had a problem with the kids she could come and talk to me and she did. Only she was more shouting at me and trying to scare me than talk to me. So I threw her in the lake.

I'm just smirking down at the total bi-mean lady when I hear the most obnoxious laugh I've ever heard well, besides yours of course. Anyways when I turned to see who it was I saw the hottest boy ever. What I'm a girl. Oh and you think I like hearing about all your girlfriends. My point exactly.

Ok, ok anyways the boy came up to me and introduced himself as Zuko. So you have a weird name I mean come on you sound like a sock vendor or something. As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, he said he was the lake monster's brother. As you might imagine the witch didn't like this much so she did started shouted and screaming at us. We ignored her and that's probably what did it.

She stomped right up the beach and stood by Zuko spouting threats. She listed some of the most horrible things I've ever heard…NO I WASN'T SCARED. Apparently it wasn't anything new 'cause Zuko didn't even bat an eye.

So there we were listening to the witch spout different ways for us to die when she got this spark in her. Apparently she had noticed you walking up the beach because before either me or Zuko could do anything that little witch had pushed Zuko on top of me. Yes his lips did just happen to land on mine. Actually I think she planned it that way. Told you she was a bitch.

Ok he's gone you can come out now. Yeah he bought it. What can I say I learned from your sister. Come on let's get out of here before he realizes he found us after all the kids had gone in. You too Zuko.

**In case you didn't get the last part Katara had lied to Sokka while Zuko hid out of sight.**


	5. Myths

This will have little hints of mythology in it so watch out for that

**This will have little hints of mythology in it so watch out for that.**

_4 Years Old_

Zuko couldn't believe his luck. Out of all the young lady's and duchesses his parents could have matched him up with it had to be the confusing Lady Katara. One minute she was a pretty little girl the next she was a tomboy like his friend Toph. At the moment she sat on the floor leading his wooden horse into a fort where a pretty doll sat in a chair. 'This must be the middle ground' he decided.

_8 Years Old_

Katara couldn't stand that brat. There she had been practicing her waterbending while he had been spying on her half the time. What a jerk. She poured her heart and soul into her bending and he spied on her, that was her private time. Well she had shown him. He wouldn't spy on her ever again. She had put some juicy jerky in his shirt then called the hounds.

_13 Years Old_

Zuko was amazed. He thought Katara didn't care but when his father burned his face she was right there as soon as she could. She healed the wound though there would still be a scar and what's more she brought him and his Uncle food three times a day. Then when his Uncle couldn't stay in the infirmary anymore she came in and took his place. She held his hand and began to sing. He found he didn't want her to stop, it was beautiful.

_16 Years Old_

Katara frowned when her father told her the news. Zuko had been disowned by his father and his Uncle had followed. Nobody knew where Zuko was. Her father was concerned about the fact that there were no other suitable matches for her. She asked her father if she could go out and travel the land. When he gave his permission she set out with her brother and best friend Aang. Along the way they were joined by Toph Bei Fong who was dying to get out of the court life. Then one day they had an encounter with the Blue Spirit who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. He took one look at the girls then turned and walked away. Katara ran after him and handed him a pouch of money.

_20 Years Old_

Zuko sat in the cave across from his Uncle. His Uncle was happy with this simple life, happier than he had been since Lu Ten had died. Zuko didn't mind, luxuries were nice but he didn't miss them that much. He missed Katara and Toph. They had been his only friends and now he could only listen to the rumors he heard of their travels. Apparently they had become quite popular because everywhere he went he heard people debating who should end up with who and what might happen next. They had become legends. His Uncle stood up and announced that they were going to see some old friends.

_24 Years Old_

Katara should be happy. She was a hero to many people along with Toph, Aang and Sokka. People called her the Peace Saint, Toph had become the Goddess of Chaos, Aang the Avatar and Sokka was nicknamed Hercules. But as she turned to run from some pirates looking for some ransom money she felt empty. She was so caught up in her thoughts as she ran she slammed into a tall man who grabbed her by the wrists. He had a sexy scar on his face and was smirking in a way that sent shivers down her spine. He leaned down and said in a husky voice "I'll save you from the pirates."

**Age 4: Troy Age 8: Artemis and the perverted hunter who watched her bathe, Age 13: The singing was based off of sirens, Age 16 duh, Age 20 they were the legends, Age 24: squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Ok sorry couldn't resist I'm better now.**


End file.
